The God's of Huecco Mundo
by kingofhollows
Summary: After the Naruto won the 4th Shinobi war and beat Maddria resenga to the heart, but he did not get to see what happen next he die also a blow to his heart both die that day one hero one villen. when naruto woke up he look at the site of 20 other beign's(Note they are aready arrancar when they woke up and there power is that mach up to azien espada's ecepte few of them close to vast


The God's of Huecco Mundo

NarutoxBleach Xover

After the Naruto won the 4th Shinobi war and beat Maddria resenga to the heart, but he did not get to see what happen next he die also a blow to his heart both die that day one hero one villen. when naruto woke up he look at the site of 20 other beign's(Note they are aready arrancar when they woke up and there power is that mach up to azien espada's ecepte few of them close to vasta loard lv) he gain there trust he will lead them thought Huecco Mundo fight strong enemis they will saft garud what is there's to the end,(another Note this is 300yrs before azien war so when that time come's they will be at th vasta loard lv by then)(when the war start they will fight azien beccaues they know what he is up to and will stop them)(Naruto and campanieons godlike thanks to vaster loard lv, naruto mass hearm with the 20 fem that he woke up with)( love, sex, vilonies, awsome fight ect).

Chapter 1 the first step to becomeing a God

There was rain pouring down two body's where laying down on the ground motionless both with hole's in there heart's use to be. as naruto look up in the rain from the ground he was looking back on his life the thing's that he could not do now not anymore, him dateing hinata, stop her from being killed buy the hand's of pain oh he would do anything to see her agian to see the sun but that will never be not now not ever agan.

his vison was blacking out he was going to die but ast least e gave peace to this land that he will forever call home. I...gues.s th..is it we..l at least **cought**peace finle came thoguth naruto before the he die with a smill on his face

NO IT IS NOT YOUR TIME NARUTO UZUMAKI

His eye's shot open looking around to fine the voice that talk to him until his eye's look at a man with pale as white sand looking at him, he back up trying to say something to get him out of here, wh..o ar..e you. Said naruto wait for him to say somthing to him wait to see what happen until he spoke

naruto uzumaki it not your time to die another world need's your the death looking man

wait what why do i need to live why can't i die and see my family friend's the people i care for WHY.

becaues am going to send you would will need your help there are new people you care for wait for you that love you care for you they will fight for you to love you like a wive's should with there man, right now there are fighting for you they will not last they will die what will you do with this knowlage will you turn your back on them will you leave them know that you could have sav...

SHUT THe fuck up if they care for me love me then i will do the same for them i will alway's take care my people that i love what do i need to do to help them, said a anger naruto first he take me from death bed then he tell me new people love me, he told me that they are my wive's if that is so then i will save them from dieing from someone that try to harm them thought naruto.

I see so you pick to go then, he got a nodde to his question, good then i will tell you that the foe are not humman same gose for you and your woman, they are called arrancar's being's with lot's of power to fight each other but you do not fight for power do you, he got another nodde. aright when you get there there will be 23 people there 20 of them are your wive's they are loseing to the three men that got you from the back and atacking your love one's when I send you there you will fight not as a high lv arrancar but a vasta loard the this power will also be give to your love one in do time, Naruto stand up ready to face these that dare harm his love one's he dose not know why but he love's them and they love him all his life he wanted someone to love him have a family know he got one and his will be damm if he going to leave them for dead. this ran throw naruto mine and he spoke.

I will go to save the people i love and end the one's that dare harm them send me to this new world and i will make the wrong fell pain and will be there Guardian if it the last thing i do.

Go then go but first i will give you the knowlage to win and live in this new world, he walk up to naruto and put his index finger and a momnet pass and small white light came from his forheard and then he reamember his time with his wive's, the thing's that they did, he got a small blush from that event but he got back to the matter at hand, "ok am ready send and I will save the let me go ok

Good then go but before you go my name is shinigami was all he said before it all went black, " wait what are there name's" said naruto but it was are aready to late it was to dark to see anything.

-Huecco Mundo- unknow location

when naruto woke he saw that all his wive's badly injure they had cut,brockn bones,ribs,arms,ect they where loseing this battle agenst these three arrancar, not even are release form is stronge to beat them we are going to die. that is when he saw it he was going to lose the woman that love him he did not have the power to save them not yet but that is when is happen he felt something in side him something screaming to him telling to get up don'd lose hop he tug at it and tug until he felt the power that was in side him scream to use it power to show them that they can not do what they want to his wive's

AHHHHHHH scream naruto everybody was now looking at him even the three that came where shock to see him his body was case in pure bone red and yellow line going down his cheak's you can still see his sun kiss blond hair his fox like mask cove his upper face and show his lower bottom to show his birth like whisker's that made the mask come alive.

to say that everybody was shock was a understament the three where now on high alert to waiting for the blond fight. but he just stood there until he spoke and demon like voice came out.

YOU YOU HURT THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE FOR WHAT TO KILL US FOR SPORT THEN LET SEE YOU KILL A VASTO LORD,said naruto he wait for there respond to what he just said

what is your name vasto lorde said one of the soon to be dead arrancar

MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI THE VASTO LORDE NAME IS, they wait for his respond they did not know what this form was called it was a vasto lorde in front of them and they new that they will not see a another day but they where sent out to bring vasto lorde to azine the doc put in them a device that allow azine to see what his going on as long as they where there uniform you if they die azine would at lest know the this knew vasto lorde name.

they kept looking at him they could see that he was in deep thought looking for his name for is new form they wait until he said it, they where pissing there past they could not belive that this new vasto lord got his name and it scared the crape out of them becasue he just said.

REYDE LOS HUECOS(king of the hollows)scream the new king

50 sec later

there was blood on the sand of huecco mundo the blood of the three arrancar that try to harm his beloved wive's, he stard and what he just did then he look at his wive's seeing that they where "alright. are you all alright did anyone get to hurt" ask a concern naurto,"no naruto we are alright but the better question is are you"ask Vano reina looking into his black hole mask for eye's. "yes am fine am just glad that you are alright i do not know what would happen if you all got hurt"he said if you could see the blush on there face then you would have one too they where happen to love him the new (reyde los huecos) the new vasto lorde. yeah you would be miss alot of fun without us in your life the new king of the hollow's smirke asura with a smile. but how did you become a vasto lord i thougth you reach you final stage ask a confuse erizo, "well when I was hurt the shinigami came to me and told me that I still need to be here with all of you and you all know you miss me so I said yes so he gave me the power to become a vasto lorde he also told me you girl's have the power to become vasto lord too in a few hundred year's said naruto. they where all shock to here it fist the shinigami came to him and then his tell's that we can become vasto lord too they where complet shock until one fine spoke to break the silence.  
but how we aready got are relaese form I don't thi...she was inturpeted by natolia sol

"so you girl's know what this mean right", they look at her until it hit them, "we are going to be able to live with naruto and not get his way becuase of are power bust are we no hollow or arrancar will hurt us one more will be the new vasto lorde are we" ask a excited iero kira oderschvank, this is so cool we are all going to be vasto lord in a few year"said iero kira oderschvank.  
well if that what going to happen then we need to train to be the new vasto lorde let get going said suicida abra

"Hey wait up", they all turn to see iujuria standing there with her arm cross over her breast looking at them. "what we are going to be vasto lorde right what then big deal iuj-hime said naruto which made her blush a little before you went on to speak. " am saying seeing that we are all going to be new vasto lord in a few year's then and we all love nartuo-kun why don't we make a team of vasto lord us and arrancar that we meet but we need a name right so what would it be any idea's naruto-kun girl's".

they all got to thinking until said blond spoke, "why not (los gueardianes de heuracco mundo)the God's of heuracco mundo". "that sound good naruto-kun said hinata grozzeria with a smile."ok are we all in for the name then" they all look at each other then back at her and said. "yeah that sound good the(los gueardianes de heuracco munduo) said maev celodara, "alright then let get going the fast we train the sooner we become vasto lordes", "yep let get going don't want to wait for more to come" said naruto. "what you scared or something said shosen with a smirek."nop it jsut that I don't want to see any you hurt that all want a husben can't fell scared for his wive's well being" said naruto, they all look at each other with a small blush they new he will love them to the day we all die and the after they just like to here it time to time it made him look that he will never leave them, or hurt them that is why they love him, "we know naruto-kun that you care for us like one else will but we just want to be there for you as you for us right ladies, said zeliel looking at the reatsof the girl's before they nodde, or smile at naruto for careing for them.

thank's girl's and i will never leave your girl's side right a king need's a queen or should say queen's said with a fox like grin. before they start they train to be the new vasto lord and the new team that huecco mundo will have.

-somewhere in los noches-  
5-mints-before they left

azien say what had happen he sent out three ex-rank espada's to look for new recurit's with the new device and the doc made to see what will happen in the feild so he did not need to alway's need to go he then turn to his 10 espada's he new they saw what had happen becuase he let them he wanted to see what will they say, he wait till he spoke. "so what do you all think" ask azien

"well it seem's there is a new vasto lord out there what do you want us to do about him azien" ask yamme.

yeah do you want to get him or kill him, said anther voice

azien was deep in thought thinking about what has transpier a new vasto lord he could be useful but he know's that I send those three he will not join me."well it seem's that he my not join us he know's that we send those three out, "he know's now he will not join so if any you see hiim or those girl's then you have the my premission to termennat them" said azien with a shit eating grin as you wish lord azien.

Chapter end


End file.
